Stardust Stream
by doppelgengar
Summary: Ha! You think that pathetic little neutered shit was the last of the Star Clan? He doesn't even know how to become an Oozaru. I was named after my father and for good reason! I will become the new god of this world and you pathetic humans will kneel at my feet. But, until then, you can just call me Shiro-dono. Great and Undefeatable Overlord White Star is a little long.


A solitary figure hopped across the slanted wooden roofs of the lonely town, its silhouette illuminated by the hazy yellow light of the grinning moon. Below, the streets were quiet, a few parked cars and the occasional sleeping drunk dotted the roads. A lofty clock tower loomed over the town and the figure was making a beeline for it. When they were almost upon it, they slowed to a languid stroll, glinting green eyes shining with confidence. Without missing a beat, they lifted their foot to the old brickwork and walked straight up the vertical plain. The ornate clock face read 2:58. The crows perched around the building watched her warily. One cawed out a warning and the figure stopped, bringing a single finger to their covered lips, releasing a playful 'shhh' sound, before continuing on their way.

Upon reaching the tower's apex, the figure stretched, the moonlight revealing a wild mane of bone white hair. A hand reached up, tugging down the grey and white scarf covering their mouth, and the figure yawned, revealing impossibly large imposing canine teeth, their tongue curling. They plopped down lazily, crossing their legs, and basking in the moonlight. The moon snickered in the sky, sanguine drool appearing to leak from between its snarling teeth.

The huge clock tower rung then, the huge brass bell announcing the arrival of the next hour. The crows took off with loud warning cries and far down below on the street, an official looking man, sweating profusely, was just locking the door to the town hall, nervously glancing up and down the street. The figure perched on the clock tower looked over their shoulder at the moon's grinning visage, revealing a narrow feminine face, the scarf falling down more to show off a stylized star tattoo emblazoned where her neck met her shoulder. She moved into a crouch, watching the man make his way to his car. She drew a single blade, a tonto, seemingly from nowhere. "What a nice night for a bit fun, eh, Mr. Moon?" The moon's snickering increased in pitch and the figure launched herself from the spire, monkey tail streaming like a ribbon behind her, and descended on the unsuspecting man below.

The last thing the mayor of that small town heard before his soul was taken was an energetic cry of "WAAAAHOOOO!"

…

The next day, people just beginning to start their day, walked outside to see the mayor strapped to the minute hand of the clock tower, dangly limply. His blood had left a streaking ring around the clock face, and what wasn't on the clock laid in a pool on the ground, as if someone had stuck a pig and left the mess. Streaked over the front of town hall in pure black paint were the words, 'Snitches normally get stitches, but this one wasn't so lucky…' Emblazoned beneath that was a stylized star.

The whole town whirled into a frenzy. All except the denizens of the seedy bar on the other side of town. The bartender, tall, dark, and scarred, lazily polished beer steins as his only patron so early in the morning grumbled about late payments as she nursed her scotch.

"_Mattaku…_" She started again, tapping her fingernails against the hardwood counter.

"Mm-hm."

"That was a rush job, too. Didn't even charge extra for it and now they're late."

"Sucks."

The ivory haired young woman tossed her head back, finishing off the tart burning drink in just one swig.

"Easy, Shiro," the bartender murmured, chidingly. "It's still pretty early."

She rolled her eyes, "Give me another."

The bartender sighed, but acquiesced, this time watering down the drink ever so slightly.

The woman took another swig, grimaced and turned her green eyed glare on the man.

"Last one for another hour, better make it last, brat."

"Hmph…"

They waited in familiar silence. The sound of dripping tankers, creaking wood, and the sound of Shiro's drumming fingers were the only sounds permeating the air.

Suddenly, Shiro turned her head to the door, nose twitching. The scent of gunsmoke, cigarettes, and fear dribbled into the room. The door creaked open just as Shiro said, "Finally."

A short, oily little man skittered into the room, his slick hair pulled back into a ratty ponytail that swished back and forth as he walked. He seemed to perspire even more under the weight of the white haired woman's impatient gaze; typical mob gopher behavior.

"You're late," Shiro said pointedly.

The gopher jumped, "S-sorry, boss had to make sure the job was done. We weren't expecting the fat man dead so quick."

"You're lucky I don't charge extra for that," she hissed. "Where's my money?"

He hurriedly pulled a small pack from the lapels of his coat. "Right here, ma'am."

She held out a hand expectantly. With a yelp, he tossed it to her. She rolled her eyes and the bartender snorted. The assassin brazenly tore it open revealing a stack of bills. Her tongue flicked out to draw over her thumb and she lazily began counting the payment.

Upon noticing the man was still standing there, gawking and fidgeting, Shiro glared, her fingers temporarily halting. "What are you still doing here?"

"Huh?! Oh, I- uh-"

"_Abayo_, you greasy little shit."

The mob man blinked, confused now, "Wha-"

"Get. Out." Shiro was losing her grip on her patience.

The gopher flinched and practically fled the room without another word.

Shiro huffed, "_Mattaku…"_

Without even finishing her counting, she parted the stack in two and slapped one half on the bar. "That should cover what I owe." She pocketed the other half of the stack. "Keep the change," she muttered, pushing herself to her feet and raising her arms over head.

As the assassin stretched, the bartender began counting his stack of cash with an annoyed grunt. Shiro bent herself backwards until her spine gave a satisfying crack. "Ahhhh," she hummed, pleased. "Hup!" In one swift movement, she moved from a back bend to a handstand. Her companion glanced up, shook his head at her antics, and went back to counting money.

"You think anyone'll be comin' in soon?"

"Nn."

"I'm gonna let out my tail."

"Aa."

The white haired woman pushed herself off the floor and into the air. She somersaulted in the air and landed on the balls of her feet, her pants now resting a little lower on her hips and a long dark furred tail swishing and curling lazily. "Much better."

She glanced back at the bartender. "We good?"

He nodded, organizing his stock now.

"Great!" She plopped back down on her stool. "Can I get a shot now?"

"Go to bed, Shiro."

"Awww, c'mon! You know I sleep better after a bit of gin."

"Bed. Now, you bratty little monkey."

"Hmph, teme." And with that, Shiro vaulted over the bar and disappeared into the back room, still pouting.

…

Lord Death stood in front of his mirror, a hand to his chin. "Hmmmm," was his only response to the grizzly murder scene in its reflection. His eyes roamed to the star insignia emblazoned on the building.

"Very interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>an: as you can probably tell this is gonna reference other anime alot. mostly with moves and abilities. the Star Clan was a group of wild, violent, prideful conquerers and assassins, right? well, i mean so were the saiyains so it kind of fits. i might also reference jjba. just a little. just a touch of battle tendency. stardust crusaders is overrated.**

**learning japanese with Shiro**

**mattaku: can loosely be translated into "jeez"**

**abayo: technically its just a rude way of saying bye but it can also be used as "get lost" or "beat it"**

**teme: extremely rude way of saying "you"; can be taken to mean "bitch" or "bastard"**


End file.
